With development of science and technologies, an increasing quantity of Bluetooth products appear in people's life. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are diagrams of common usage scenarios of a Bluetooth device. FIG. 2 shows a front-end solution of a current mainstream Wi-Fi/BT (Bluetooth, Bluetooth) two-in-one module. It can be learned from the figure that a SAW (surface acoustic wave, surface acoustic wave) component is added to a frontend of a BT chip in actual use of a product in consideration of interference elimination. An SPDT (Single-pole Double-Throw, single-pole double-throw) switch used for transmission/reception switching is further disposed inside the module. Due to a wiring loss of a circuit board, actually, transmit power from an IPA (internal Power Amplifier, internal power amplifier) of a Bluetooth function module is reduced when arriving at an antenna port of a terminal product, resulting in a decrease in a Bluetooth communication distance. Currently, transmit power of a BT chip is approximately 10 dBm, and transmit power of some BT chips may reach 13 dBm to 14 dBm. When a requirement of a BT transmit power standard is satisfied, to increase a BT communication distance, BT transmit power of the antenna port of the terminal product needs to be increased as much as possible. FIG. 3A is a schematic diagram of a Wi-Fi/BT two-in-one module working in a Wi-Fi mode or in a BT reception mode in the prior art. FIG. 3B shows a solution for increasing BT transmit power of an antenna port in the prior art. Specifically, an external PA (Power Amplifier, power amplifier), namely, an EPA (External Power Amplifier, external power amplifier), is added outside a BT chip, thereby increasing transmit power of an antenna port of a product and increasing a communication distance. According to the solution shown in FIG. 3B, maximum Bluetooth transmit power is implemented by cascading an EPA and an IPA. The IPA serves as input of the EPA and provides an excitation signal for the EPA. Transmit power output by the EPA is Bluetooth transmit power. According to the foregoing solution, BT transmit power is effectively increased. However, in this solution, because the IPA and the EPA work together, power consumption of a system is increased. As a result, working time of a product is decreased. In addition, if transmit power of the IPA is relatively high, output power of the EPA is to be saturated, resulting in a product transmission indicator exception, and affecting communication quality.